


[Fanart] Moodboards for DCTVGen Valentine's 2019

by Purpleyin



Series: Flash fanworks [26]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Best Friends, Embedded Images, Enemies to Friends, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, moodboard, snowbarrisco friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Fanwork for assorted DCTV moodboards made for the event DCTVGen Valentine's, all gen/friendship focus.





	1. Barry & Kara friendship

**Barry & Kara friendship**

 

_Quotes from top to bottom: by Bil Keane, Ralph Waldo Emerson and unknown._

 

Made for day 3 of [@dctvgen](https://dctvgen.tumblr.com/) Gen Valentine’s 2019 and the prompt “Best friends“ _  
_

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182848485045/dctv-moodboards-barry-kara-friendship-quotes).


	2. Barry & Julian friendship (enemies to friends)

**Barry & Julian friendship**

 

Made for day 2 of [@dctvgen](https://dctvgen.tumblr.com/) Gen Valentine’s 2019 and the prompt “Enemies to friends“ _  
_

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182852116225/dctv-moodboards-barry-julian-friendship-made).


	3. Barry, Cisco & Caitlin friendship

**Barry, Cisco & Caitlin (Snowbarrisco) friendship**

 

_Quotes from: the show in top middle, unknown for the two panel one and the **“Straight Outta Star Labs”** graphic used in this is **by NemJames on Redbubble** which can be found [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.redbubble.com%2Fpeople%2Fnemjames%2Fworks%2F18978214-straight-outta-star-labs%3Fc%3D419970-straight-outta-somewhere%26p%3Dsticker%26ref%3Dwork_collections_grid&t=NzNmNTFkNjFjMTliMzZiN2JlZjk1ODMwZjM0N2EyZGI1MWMzM2ZkYyxHWkFQck9LdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AcrkdR8f68Wv3D7eTTt80kQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpurpleyin.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182866812640%2Fdctv-moodboards-barry-cisco-caitlin&m=0).  _

 

Made for day 3 of [@dctvgen](https://dctvgen.tumblr.com/) Gen Valentine’s 2019 and the prompt “Best friends“ _  
_

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182866812640/dctv-moodboards-barry-cisco-caitlin).


End file.
